


Call me friend, but keep me closer (call me back)

by yourelectriclove



Series: Baby, you’re a (porn)star [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Guess who’s back, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, even makes Isak feel safe, love and feels, pornstar Even, pornstar Isak, soft boys who do porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourelectriclove/pseuds/yourelectriclove
Summary: Isak Valtersen19PornstarMight be falling for his co star(Definitely is falling for his co star)





	Call me friend, but keep me closer (call me back)

**Author's Note:**

> hello my dudes 
> 
> this series is one of my favourites I’ve started, so I’ve decided to finish it, I’ll do four or five parts, and I’m going to update every Sunday, promise. 
> 
>  
> 
> You do not need to read the first part to understand this but if you want some hot evak smut I recommend. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also this delves deeper into Isak’s personal life and his feelings and what’s going on inside his head more than the first part, he’s a very gay little baby who doesn’t understand feelings. 
> 
> please enjoy and leave me a comment and maybe a kudos if you’re feeling kind to little old me! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also I do not have a clue how the porn industry works I’ve only read my fair share of fanfics so please roll with me, sorry to anybody offended by my lack of knowledge jsjsj

“We need to fucking celebrate, right now” Isak woke up to the blaring voice of Lucas, right in his face. 

“So you’re just breaking into my apartment now, is that what you’re doing?” Isak moans, grumpy as always, his hairs a mess, his thighs feel like he’s just done a five hour training session, who even wakes up at this time in the morning? 

Dickheads like his manager, that’s who. 

Lucas is still smiling, opening his blinds and starting to pick up Isak’s washing on the floor, he’s great really, he feels more like a best friend than a manager, but right now Isak could kill him. 

“Get your sweet money making ass up” is all Lucas sings before he walks out Isak’s room, giving him a warning stare. 

“I’m more than just my ass you know!” Isak shouts before groaning, shoving his face into the pillow, he’s still not recovered from yesterday, his ass still hurts and he feels like he’s gone five rounds with Tyson whilst drunk.

The sun is way too disrespectful this time of the morning, how dare it be so bright, how dare Lucas open his blinds that he especially bought to block out the light in the morning. 

He’s about to get up, maybe jump in the shower, but he can still smell Even of his body, can still feel his fingertips on his skin, his kisses on his lips, and he feels dumb. 

This is a job, having sex with Even was his shift of the day, his way of paying the bills, when he first started doing this he told himself that this would not happen, but fuck, his first shoot and he’s already head over heels for this guy, it’s just, Even was so sweet, his voice was like a safe haven calming Isak’s shaking body down, his hands were anchors, he was just so nice, Isak’s not used to men just being nice for the sake of It. 

Isak was used to hard stares, flirting but not really for him, flirting because the only thing they wanted was a quick fuck, kiss on Isak’s head and then go, leave Isak alone in the sheets, still messy and feeling like filth, to be used and used, over and over, he was sick of it, so Isak took control. 

Now, they can look all they want through their phone and laptops, but they will never touch or hurt him, he made sure of it. 

He wanted to punch himself for acting like a fool over a boy again. 

“Isak this is important” Lucas comes in holding a two litre bottle of fucking champagne. 

“Lucas, normal people drink coffee in the morning” Isak rolls his eyes, wrapping his sheets around his waist, even though Lucas has probably seen his body more times that he can count, that was while working. 

“Don’t be a buzzkill babe” Lucas mumbles as he examines Isak’s chipped old wine glasses, sue him, he only has them because Eskild brought them over one night because he thought it was disgraceful that Isak didn’t have any. 

“Stop acting posh like you haven’t drank boxed wine out of mugs before” Isak snaps back, pulling on some old jogging bottoms. 

“Well how about you have a look at the views on your page and the emails on your phone, you’ll never have to have boxed wine again” 

Isak furrows his brows, why must Lucas talk in riddles? 

“Can you just spit it out?” 

“You always spoil the fun” Lucas sighs, jumping on Isak’s bed and handing him an empty glass, unscrewing the bottle of booze and pouring Isak out a little, the bubbles glittering in the sunlight. 

“You just made six thousand dollars, for one scene Isak” Lucas says with a smile, his hand pushing Isak’s chipped glass towards his mouth. 

“Wait, seriously?” He laughed as Lucas nodded, chugging back his own drink, Isak made a mental note to be the one to drive anywhere they may go today. 

Six thousand dollars was more than what he made in a year at his old job, he could pay for most of his classes with that money. 

“I mean that’s awesome, but is it really champers worthy?” 

“The studio wants to give you a full term contract, two scenes a week, three to six thousand per scene” Lucas smiled again his hand coming out to ruffle Isak’s hair, his older brother comforting manner coming out. 

“That’s a lot of money” Isak was amazed, why were they so interested in a puny skinny little blonde like him? 

“You’re worth it” Lucas winked before sitting up, he was very hyper today, he smacked his hands together, standing up. 

“Lucas, you know I’m not doing this full time?” 

Lucas pinches his eyebrows, his expression blank before he smiles again, this is weird, Lucas is weird, Isak doesn’t want this forever, yes it’s fun, yes obviously it’s making him money but money isn’t everything, he’s rather live in a box with a degree than in a huge fancy apartment and say this is how he made it, nothing is wrong with sex work in his opinion, but this not what he always wanted. 

“I know, I know Isak, just enjoy this moment, you’re blowing up bean, literally, over four million views since it went live, and that’s not just because Even was with you” 

Even. 

Yesterday, he had kissed Isak’s head, made sure he had absolutely not hurt Isak in anyway, then brought him some hot chocolate until he had to leave. 

He hated the burning of hatred in his chest at the thought that Even had to run to another shoot, why didn’t Even want to stay and talk? 

Why does no one just want to get to know him? Why. 

“Now lets be happy, you get up, make yourself look pretty, we’re going to the studio today, you may be in for a solo shoot” Lucas messes with his curls again before standing up, carrying their dirty cups out, Isak’s untouched. 

“You say that like I’m not already pretty!” Isak says for probably the tenth time to Lucas.

“Yes, but I don’t want your head getting too big, you won’t fit through your door” 

-

Dildos, fucking everywhere. 

It’s not what Isak thought it would look like, this porn studio, there’s so many lights it’s giving him a headache, so many sets, before he got into this industry he thought they’d rented out houses, but with seeing the 20 or so bedroom, kitchen fucking bathroom sets, he doesn’t think he’s cut out for this. 

There’s rooms filled with sex toys and bottles of lube and more condoms than he’s ever seen in any sex education class, at least they’re safe, he thinks as Lucas waltzes through the studio, waving at this person and that person, Isak feels three inches tall, he feels sickly at the thought that everyone here knows him but he doesn’t have a clue who anybody is, they’re giving him looks up and down and suddenly he feels insecure about his hair that he let dry natural, now a little frizzy and falling into a fringe over his forehead, he even feels like ripping his glasses off, it’s not his fault his eyesights shit and he gets headaches when he watches television, for god sake. 

“I thought you said I was very unlikely to get another shoot so soon?” Isak asks Lucas quietly and they stop outside what looks like an office door, Lucas stops texting on his phone, making a humming noise before answering. 

“Isak, you’re in very high demand right now, it’s not a full shoot anyway, probably a solo, so you better of given yourself a good scrub because I’m not waxing your legs again” he winks and smiles gently, even though he can be a sarcastic ass sometimes, Isak knows he has his best interests at heart, if he were to say he regrets it all and wants to tear up his contract Lucas would probably go out and buy the shredder himself for Isak to do so. 

Isak fake scoffs, shoving Lucas away gently as the older man laughs. 

“Fuck you, my legs are my best feature” 

“I disagree beautiful, it’s definitely your ass” 

He jumps and gasps as an arms wraps around his shoulder. 

He looks up and he can feel himself melt into a puddle of goo and embarrassment as he see’s Even smiling down at him. 

“Well you obviously haven’t seen my thighs in action yet” he quips back, he loves himself in that moment for being quick on the ball for comebacks. 

Even is definition of actual sex on legs, he’s painfully underdressed but looks so cool, his sweatpants are baggy and his t shirt has holes in them which weren’t there when he bought them for fashion points, he’s a walking talking wet dream, not to mention his gentle hands rubbing along the lining of Isak’s sweater. 

“I saw them yesterday, I definitely have not forgotten” Even reminds him of their shoot, the way he’s looking at Isak, his eyes soft likes he admiring him, god he could just shove Even down on the floor and do it again, make Lucas film it if he wanted, Isak’s head feels dizzy, clouded with want and need, the attention Even keeps giving him is making every nerve in his body light up, he refuses to let his own loneliness make him feel things like this. 

“Shut up” Isak whines softly, he leans his head into Even’s shoulder, fuck, he’s so tall, knocking his glasses slightly at the same time, Even needs to stop right now before he turns into a mess. 

He can see Lucas rolling his eyes at him, but also fighting a smile, he gives Even a look, his eyebrows raising before he opens the office door. 

“I’ll be five minutes Isak, just going to run over a few things, make sure they’re going to treat you right and all that” he disappears into the office giving Isak a thumbs up. 

“He’s nice” is all Even says as the door closes, his arm tightening around Isak, like he’s bringing Isak’s head closer to his, like he wants to feel the warmth of his body. 

“This is nice” is all Isak replies, they must look like idiots, standing in the middle of a corridor half hugging, but Even smells like the sweetest pine, his arms are like barriers, securing Isak from the world, he’s so dumb, so dumb. 

“You’re so precious” he says, right against Isak’s ear, his voice like honey and lemon, he didn’t know what to say to Even, he wants to be sarcastic but he can’t, not now that Even is cuddling him and making him feel like he cares, Isak hopes too much.

People are kind sometimes, he has to remind himself. 

Even suddenly let’s go of Isak, his hand sliding his arm and gripping his fingers like they’re a lifeline. 

“Come on” 

“Where are we going?” 

Isak doesn’t question him, he’s known this guy a day and he’d already run away with him. 

“Somewhere where I can cuddle you properly, platonically obviously” 

 

-

Who are you? 

Isak asks himself, he’s laughing like a madman as Even runs down the studio, out some back doors and they’re still running, as free as school children playing in park. 

He feels like he’s seventeen again, looking in his bedroom mirror, looking into his own eyes and asking himself that question over and over, the words embedded into his brain and on his tongue. 

“Slow down, my legs are burning” he chokes out, he hasn’t done this much exercise since gym.

“My best features are about to fall off Even” he laughs gently as this beautiful, beautiful boy comes to a stop.

It’s a bench, nothing special, it looks old and it’s graffitied a little, it give it character though, and with further inspection he wants to know if “Daniel loves Zara” are still together.

“Don’t worry, I’ll carry you back if I have to” Even is sweet, his hand patting the bench as he sits down on it and just stares at the trees, they’re not far from the studio, in fact they’re probably at the bench that the crew come out to have a smoke at during editing breaks. 

“You seem different” Even comments as Isak sits down, he crosses his legs under him as he faces Even, he pushes his glasses up into his hair. 

“More nervous, I don’t know, you make me think” Isak can tell Even’s porn star act is gone, his cocky personality is nowhere to be seen as he crosses his legs like Isak, he seems younger somehow, less experienced, like he can read Isak like his journal, it scares him.

“I could say the same thing, you haven’t made a comment about my ass in about twenty one minutes” Isak laughs gently, he can joke around with him, he doesn’t feel nervous, he’s curious, like a baby starting to crawl, baby steps. 

“I’m a romantic guy, I was just about to recite a poem I wrote about how your eyes look like the colour of the sea when the suns about to set, and the clouds are pink and it washes over you, how beautiful and peaceful they are” 

Even clearly is a man of words, and Isak is a man of weak will power. 

“I’ve never seen a green sea before” Isak says, fighting the blush that’s definitely crawling up his neck, Even looks endeared, his face tilting like a puppy, he’s cute, it’s making Isak dizzy. 

“Crystal clear water is overrated, I’ll take you to a proper beach, with natural sea and pebbles in the sand” 

He’s talking like they’re on a date, he’s flirting like they’re boyfriends to be, not like they both got payed to fuck yesterday, it’s ridiculous really.

“What got you into into this?” Even is asking like he’s actually interested, it’s so fresh. 

Isak knows what he means, and he doesn’t know how to explain shortly. 

“I like having money, I like making my own money, and minimum wage is shit right now especially for young people, imagine thinking we can live on like $5 an hour and work us to the bone” he rants, rolling his eyes. 

He had a small cafe job and earned $400 a month, it wasn’t the life he wanted, after everything went to shit he had stayed with Jonas’ until he got far too comfortable lying beside his best friend, Jonas’ was like his protector, but Isak needed to breath and protect himself, but he isn’t going to let that slip to Even yet, maybe later, if Even keeps rubbing his thumb against his ankle like that, if he keeps looking at him like he’s that ocean he talked about. 

“So no sad background story?” 

If only you knew. 

“No sad story, just a broke nineteen year old who wants to go to college in the fall” Isak shrugs.

Even was watching him, studying him, like he was in a museum and Isak was the latest great reveal, he couldn’t look away once Even looked into his eyes. 

“You’re going to do amazing Isak, in whatever you do in life” he sounds so sincere, like he’s watched Isak struggle and get dragged up, like he’s proud that he’s making a living for himself, even though they just met and Isak knows his dick size but not his favourite song, even if it is porn, it’s a start. 

“So what’s your sad background story?” 

Apparently, Even doesn’t want to let anything slip either, because he just shrugs, moving until Isak is pressed against him, and hugging him like he promised. 

“I think I owe you a cuddle, you know, platonically” Even’s smile is embedded into the skin on his forehead, his arms once again an anchor on Isak’s runaway boat. 

“So we’re onto second base now?” Isak smiles, his arms wrapping around Even too, everyone needs hugs, even platonic ones. 

-

“Isak fucking Valtersen, where the actual fuck, in hell have you been!” Lucas is fuming and rightfully so, his nostrils are flaring like he’s got a bad smell under his nose and his hair is messed about like he’s ran his hands through it and pulled. 

“It’s my fault Luke, I was showing him around the place, you know, where the smoking area is, where to go for some food” Even sticks up for him, his hand gently rubbing along Isak’s back. 

“Yeah, sorry I lost track of time” Isak shrugs, Lucas is currently pinching the skin between his eyebrows. 

“You lost track of time, you don’t even fucking smoke” he mumbles to himself, grabbing Isak’s arms softly. 

He’s not really angry, he’s worried, Isak can tell. 

“Mark was about to send out a search group, two of his current best actors, disappearing from the premises for an hour, man almost took a stroke Isak” he explains as he pulls Isak away, he turns to wave at Even, who’s looking on, his hands in his sweatpants, looking at Isak like he’s never seen a sight so nice. 

“I’ll catch up with you later, baby” he shouts as Isak gets further away, porn star facade is back, Even who flirts with a tree and somehow could get lucky, Even who has a way with words and uses them so sweetly to Isak. Even who calls him baby, and cuddles him, Even who’s acting like he didn’t make Isak shake and whine just yesterday. 

 

Even. 

 

-

There’s a new cameraman, a new sound man, and Isak feels like he’s surrounded by strangers off the street, apart from Lucas, who’s in the corner discussing lighting with a woman called Rose, a lovely older woman, she came in, gave Isak a cuddle and told him she’s so happy to finally work with him, she’s adorable. 

Isak is stripped off apart from his white boxers, they’re tight around his thighs but show off his bulge, and they make his ass look plumper and more defined, they’re great to say he got them in a four pack. 

“Okay Isak, first solo shoot” one man, he’s learned his name is Thomas says, he’s got a warm attitude, and a weird green hairdo that just makes him look cool. 

“Actually Isak got scouted from his solo shoots” Lucas decides to add in, his face lighting up, he loves being the cause of Isak’s embarrassment. 

“You know what I meant dick” 

Lucas gives him the bird, too busy straightening the blanket Isak is lying on to shoot back at him. 

“As Tom was saying, if you’re uncomfortable at any point just say, we’ll stop straightaway, if you need any more prep, even if you just need a minute to stand outside, just say honey” Rose smiles gently, he feels like he’s about to do anything other than shoot a porn video, it’s actually comforting. 

“When you’re ready” Tom nods, his eyes now concentrating on the camera monitor. 

Isak doesn’t know how to start, he doesn’t want this to be cheesy, he wants to prove himself, he’s done this before, he knows how to play up to the camera, he knows how to put a facade. 

He’s about to start, he moves his hair out of his eyes, his heart drumming like he’s on a race track and he needs to her first place.

He jumps with shock as the door of the set opens, everyone turns around and Lucas groans, starting to rub in between his brows again, it’s becoming quite a habit, honestly. 

Even walks in, his sweet demeanour making Isak ten times hotter, Even’s eyes don’t leave Isak’s until Thomas slaps him up the head. 

“Even, son, not to sound nasty but get out” 

Even rolls his eyes, moving to sit on the chair in the corner, his eyes running up and down Isak’s body, his eyes are gleaming, he’s a jewel. 

“I think Isak will be more comfortable with me here, if he wants me that is” Even says lowly. 

“You’re not authorised to be in here” Lucas clears his throat, his hand on his hip.

Isak sits ups, his hand laying flat on his stomach, Even smiles gently ignoring Lucas hugging and Rose giving him a disapproving look. 

“No, stay, stay Even” 

Don’t go, please. 

“Even stay quiet, Isak when you’re ready”

He feels electric, like his body is under electric shocks, the high voltage making his body even more sensitive, he starts by moving his hand over his chest, his breath becoming shallow as he runs his fingers over his nipples, pinching them slowly, he ignores the cameras, ignores the lights and focuses on Even. 

He’s directly behind the camera, his eyes sharp and focused on his Isak’s movements, Isak catches his eyes, following them as he locks with Isak’s. 

He’s properly beautiful. 

He spreads his legs, his hands rubbing over his bulge, he whimpers lowly, he feels so good, just the thought of Even watching him like this makes him hotter, makes his blood run thick, his back arches and he feels content, before he can help himself he’s turns around, his ass in the air, he knows he looks good, he knows this will effect Even. 

He sways his hips a little, lying to himself that it’s for the camera and not for Even. His hands find the hem of his boxers, pulling them down so his ass is exposed to the cold air, he’s dying to thrust his hips into the mattress, give himself some relief, but he wants to be good, wants to put on a show, show Even what he can get. 

His boxers fall down this thighs and go around his knees and he naturally spreads his legs, he knows this will be a good shot, he’s exposed but he feels the opposite, Isak turns his face towards the camera, sucking two of his fingers into his mouth and wetting them. 

Even won’t look away, his face a look of wonder and he doesn’t break eye contact, Isak can practically hear his heavy breathing from the bed and it’s turning him, his hips thrust into nothing, his wet fingers trailing over his ass cheeks until he reaches his opening, he’s already well prepared, open and ready, but this is his favourite part. 

“Fuck” he hiccups softly, his eyes rolling a little as he puts the tips into his hole, he spreads them, making room for himself inside his own body, Even’s fingers are so long, they could probably reach so deep, fuck him senseless. 

He closes his eyes, ignoring the camera taking pictures, ignoring Lucas in the corner on stand by in case Isak flips out, he watches Even, looks at him without words hoping he gets from his stare that he’s imagining him inside his body, making room for his cock, he craves it, craves it like he craves kisses on his hipbones and bruises on his neck. 

He goes faster, second knuckle deep inside, his fingers fucking long hard strokes, he can’t find his spot this way, but he can still make himself feel good, he breathes out a few whines, he’s starting to sweat, little breathless noises escaping his mouth every time he fucks into himself, he spreads his ass with one hand, gripping the skin, leaving a hand-mark and a pleasurable pain in place. 

Isak pulls out of himself, laying down on the pillows, he’s so hard and hot he remembers to pour more lube on to his fingers, he gets comfortable again, legs spread like the porn star that he is, immediately fucking three fingers inside. 

“Oh fuck!” He shakes and cries, his fingers really fucking in now, he opens his eyes, licks his bottom lip and stares at Even, he’s standing up now, his knuckles white from where he’s gripping his elbows, his hands are folded like he’s trying his hardest not to touch Isak, he wants to jump on top of him, lay down on the bed and let Even take him over and over, let him carve his name inside Isak’s body, make it his. 

“Fuck me” Isak whimpers so low he doesn’t think the mic picks it up, he finds his spot finally, stopping his hard thrusting and just rubbing over it, god he wishes it were Even’s cock, wishes he could rotate his hips on him, use him for his pleasure, watch Even go wild under him. 

His body is alight, one hand is pinching his nipple until it’s red and sore, but he likes it, he moves down to his cock, teasing himself and slowly rubbing the head, collecting to pre cum on his fingers, he looks at Even, opens his eyes and sucks then back into his mouth, Isak groans at the taste, sucking them until his lips are numb and his hole starts to clench around his still fingers. 

“Oh god, yes” Isak drags out a whine, his fingers hitting his spot every three or so thrusts. 

He can’t help but look at Even again, the older boy is biting his lip so hard he thinks it’s about to start bleeding, he wishes it were his thighs he were sinking his teeth into, wishes it were his hips he were gripping tight, god he feels pathetic. Isak hopes this isn’t just a cloud of lust, hopes Even truly wants him. 

He circles the head of his cock, his belly sticky with pre cum, his fingers making a wet sound as they fuck as deep as he can go. 

Isak moans high, his back arching and his neck exposed as his eyes roll back, his thighs shake and he can’t keep still, thrashing in the sheets as he comes, his cum hits off his chest and his legs are still shaking as he stops. 

 

He doesn’t stop fingering himself, he likes he feeling of being full too much, he comes down from his high, his breath stuttering, he slowly pulls his fingers out, his thighs twitching as he does so. 

Even closes his eyes, sitting back down on the chair and pulling a hand at his fringe, Isak can’t stop looking, not even when he rubs his fingers into his cum, putting them to his lips and kitten licking them, humming at the taste. 

“Cut!” 

Isak can’t breathe, he slowly sits up accepting the cold bottle of water Lucas hands him, thanking him lowly for the towel he gives him to clean himself up but also hide his modesty if he wants to, but Isak doesn’t see the point now. 

“You’re bloody amazing” Thomas laughs, walking over to pat Isak on the shoulder. 

He smiles at the praise, throwing himself back down on the bed to recover, he needs a hot bath a greasy burger and preferably some platonic cuddles. 

Even comes into his view again, he’s smiling, and he looks worked up.

“Well done superstar” he chuckles lowly, sitting beside Isak and running a hand through his curls. 

“Thank you, it helped” Isak almost whispers, hoping Even gets what he’s saying, thank you for caring, thank you for making me feel good, thank you for staying.

“Don’t be silly, I should be the one thanking you, you’re great Isak honestly, a natural, no wonder you’re getting all the views, stealing my spotlight” Even jokes. 

Isak laughs, he laughs until Even joins in and Lucas is giving him funny looks and Rose chuckles at their behaviour, Tom is too busy checking over footage, and the mic guy has announced he’s dying for a piss, but Isak laughs, laughs at the scenario. 

 

For a moment, Isak wished he lived in a universe where he wasn’t in this career and he met Even somewhere normal, wished he didn’t overthink everything, wished Even would stop looking at him like that, he wished he had to courage to lean up and kiss him, kiss him until his lips were sore and all he could taste was Even and the taste of his coffee, kiss him, and kiss him, but Isak wasn’t brave, and as Even leaned down, rubbed over his eyebrow, gave him a smile and kissed his forehead, Isak was seventeen again, looking into the mirror, drowning in his own tears, wishing he was strong enough to punch a crack into his reflection. 

 

Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> so tell me some things you want me to cover in this story? 
> 
> inspire me!!
> 
> also I used a reference from end of the fucking world somewhere and if yall get it I’ll love you forever


End file.
